everything weve been through
by bellz singer-nick jonas lover
Summary: i wrote this as a girl whose in love with nick jonas ..
1. the beginning

"Nick if I could punch you in the face over the phone, right now I would. You're annoying me."

This is not what people usually say to a rock star, but believe it or not Nick Jonas, yes girls the youngest Jonas Brother, is my best friend. When I say it out loud it sounds so weird. I mean most girls have pictures of him on their wall dreaming of what they would say to him if they were ever to meet him, and here I am in my bedroom looking at old pictures of the two of us telling him I am going to kick him, packing to go see him. OK now I am getting ahead of myself let me start from the beginning.

My name is Belkis Alex Mejia. I am 17 years old and I live in Miami Beach Florida. But for 14 years I grew up in, you guessed it Wycoff, New Jersey the Jonas Brothers hometown. The boys lived two streets over from me, but I never met them until 1st grade when Nick and I were seated next to each other in Mrs. Stevinis class (me being "Me-" and him being "Jo-").

I was such a shy kid probably because I was literally wider than I was tall, rocked some hardcore nerd classes, and had some major metal in my mouth (I actually had some kind of orthodontial contraption in my mouth from grades 1-6, I guess that's what you get from sucking your thumb for 5 years). Let's just say my parents thought my awkward stage was going to be never ending. But I'll get to that later, anyways back to 1st grade.

Again me being shy I never really talked to anyone, I had three friends all who were like me… not so cute. I just remember walking into the first day of 1st grade, nervous about my first full day of school, not getting naps, learning letters, and even possibly having homework. I will never forget what happened next, I went to my desk, and as I was unpacking my back pack putting away my 64 crayons, 24 markers, and Spice Girl pencils, a tiny boy with brown straight hair (yes believe it or not Nick had straight hair when he was younger) with big almond shaped brown eyes sat down next to me, smiled and said in a high pitched angel voice "Hello my name is Nicholas Jonas, what's your name?" even back then he was so charismatic. Shocked, Nick was the first boy to ever really talk to me, I introduced my self and sat down right next to him. From that day on we were inseparable.

He was so polite and considerate even at age 7. We both developed a deep love of music, especially Broadway. I actually learned how to the piano first and jealous, Nick was determined to learn too. I remember the first Broadway show Nick was in I used to listen to him practice and sing with him. Every show he was in I sat front and center opening night. (He always came to my dance recitals, and sat front and center He would bring me flowers and made me feel like I was also a Broadway star). As we got older we only became closer friends. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas became my second parents Joe and Kevin, my big brothers I never had. They used to tease and bully me, well mostly Joe.

I remember Nick and I would write songs together. They were terrible of course no tune, no meaning, but they were always duets and we would perform them in his basement for everyone. He was such a good singer, obviously, even at that age. I was decent but nowhere as good as Nick. I always knew he would be a star; it was his destiny. As he got better and better he would help me sing. He was my own personal vocal coach. I again became a good singer, but of course nowhere as good as Nick.

Most fan girls would kill to be me. I know everything about the boys, but mostly Nick. I watched his straight bowl cut hair turn curly, I sat in church with him while we listened to Mr. Jonas Preach, I iced his hand the time he punched a wall because he was so mad he was no longer the youngest and was going to have to be a big brother, (I know he is extremely protective and jealous with a bad temper), I was the one who got him addicted to diet cokes and monster, I baked him a celebratory cake when he got his first record deal, I was his only fan when him and his brothers played tiny little clubs, and always front and center at each show, I was the shoulder he cried on when he found out he had Diabetes, He was the shoulder I cried on when I moved away, I played the piano helping the boys and him brainstorm most of their first album at Hollywood Records, I know every meaning to every song and who it's about, I watched their stardom grow, and if its isn't obvious I have been head over heels in love with Nick since that first day of first grade.

Now let's not go bananas, although I have been crazy about him since 1st grade I don't let that get in the way of our friendship. I mean he has a girlfriend, Ms. Selena Gomez, and I have (well had, again another story) a boyfriend. Don't worry teenies out there, were just friends. Now let me get back on track.

When Nick dropped out of school in 4th grade to be home-schooled I was really his only friend. Many of the other kids either wanted to be his friend because he could sing, or thought he was a freak because he could sing. Kids always asked him why he was friends with me, I mean even at age 7 he was a good looking kid and I was… well I already told you what I was like. But Nick was such a sweet and genuine kid he would just say, "because she likes all the same things as me and when I am with her I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not". (Just imagine jaws dropping, I mean that came out of a 7 year olds mouth.)

Nick knows all my deepest secrets, everything from the fact that I hate pickles and to the fact that thunderstorms terrify me and I cant sleep during them. He knows I love Shakespeare, books, music, movies and singing,guitar,drums,acting and Photography. (Basically he knows I'm a huge nerd). Through thick thin we have always been there for each other. Right before the boys got famous when they were, well, broke and in between record labels was about the same time that I Moved away. We just helped each other through the hard times. At my house while I packed Nick was the only person I would talk to in between tears. And when he was going through a rough time with the diabetes, leaving Columbia and his family struggling I was right there for him.

As we got older Nick just got more better looking, his straight hair getting curly his sweet angel singing voice got more rock sounding and deeper. I on the other hand looked the same, just older. (An end to the awkward stage was really nowhere in sight). I remember the first day the boys were on MTV for the music video for SOS, my mom and I screamed at the TV! That was the day I realized things were going to change. About a half a year later, the boys packed up their stuff and moved to Hollywood.

That was the saddest day of my life. I always told him how happy and excited I was for him, which I was but deep inside I knew things were inevitably going to change between us. I would miss him, everyday. I cried for weeks, but I never let Nick see me cry. That was until the day I had to say goodbye. I remember walking to Nick's house with puffy red eyes from crying all night, when I saw him at the end of his driveway with his head hung low. I didn't know what I was going to say to him or how I would say it with out just breaking down and bawling. When I finally got to him he didn't let me say anything he took my hand and put a little box in it. He then hugged me tight and whispered in my ear "I love you Bellz. I will miss you everyday! We will talk on the phone every night OK. When I am rich a famous I will fly you out to see me and we will write songs together. You will be front and center at all my shows. Best friends forev-". His voice cracked on forever and a single tear fell down his face. I of course than couldn't contain my self and started bawling. He let go kissed my cheek and ran back into the house. I stood at the end of the driveway just watching him run back into the house when I remember Nick put something in my hand. I look down and see a small box, I unwrapped it and in it was a ring with a note. I took out the silver band and saw on the inside "we're inseparable" was inscribed the note read, "I love you Belkis, best friends for life not matter what". I ran home bawling and that was the last day I ever saw Nick in person. I was 14 years old.

The boys tried to come and visit in the early days of their stardom, including giving their friends concert tickets. But our schedules never seemed to mesh. I then moved to Miami and the boys became, well huge. But don't worry I still talk with Nick at least once a week on the phone It's how we stay close. I know everything about his life. He vents to me about the "hardships" about being a rock star, girlfriends, his brothers, everything. We talk about everything from good old Miley (that lasted waaaay long), to Selena, to haircuts, and music. Now 3 years after I said goodbye to 14-year-old Nick he is finally going to keep his promise. He is flying me out to see him. NONE of my friends here in Miami know I talk to Nick. They don't even know that I know the Jonas Brothers. It's a really hard secret to keep due to the fact that my closest friends are Jonas obsessed. I usually act indifferent to "this Jonas phenomenon" as I call it in front of them. I told them I am going to visit my grandma for part of summer, little do they know I am actually going to see their idols.

"I am sorry I am just so excited I get to see you, jerk face" Nick responds as I put him on speaker phone and finish packing,

"Ok I am excited too, but that doesn't mean you have to constantly just yell into the phone to show your excitement." I laugh folding yet another bikini.

"OK, OK, OK sorry about that. Bellz, you have been packing for over 2 hours how much are you over packing?" Nick laughs. My heart flutters every time he calls me that. No one else in the world except for him (and sometimes his brothers but they don't count) calls me that.

"What? I am not over packing", I lie as I stuff a few last articles of clothing into my second suitcase.

"Ryan," Nick coos while he bites into something, "I have known you for over 15 years I think I know when you're lying; that's you're lying voice".

"I do not have a lying voice!" I respond, letting my Jersey accent slip out, folding my arms

"Ahh, there's that Jersey accent I love" Nick teases.

"Oh shut up Nick," I respond, my Jersey accent rarely ever come outs, but Nick calls me out when it does, "and don't talk and chew at the same time. I can basically feel your spit through the phone"

"Oh you're so funny I forgot to laugh," Nick responds sarcastically.

"But anyway, how many suitcases do you have Ryan?" Nick asks taking another bite.

"Two…" I hesitantly mumble.

"My point exactly, you are an over packer and you have a lying voice."

I am about to yell at him when my mom interrupts, by screaming to me upstairs:

"Belkis come on we have to get to the airport! You're going to miss you're flight. You don't want to walk to LA now do you!!"

"I heard that, I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!" Nick yells in to the phone.

"haha goodbye nick, I WILL SEE YOU IN LIKE 5 HOURS!!!" I yell back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! BYE BELLZ!!!" Nick yells hanging up the phone.

As I throw on a pair of jean cut off shorts and a flannel shirt over my Tanktop, lace up my beat up white converses, throw my ipod, worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet and blackberry into my carry-on, I can stop thinking about how excited I am. The next time I hear Nicks voice I will be hearing it in person. I smile and squeal to myself as I grab my two huge suitcases and wheel them down the stairs.


	2. getting there and unexpected

Chapter 2:

Nick's POV

"We are on our way to the airport now mom, well be there in… JOE STOP TOUCHING ME I AM I TRYING TO TALK TO MOM!"

"I am not touching you Kevin" Joe teases putting his finger centimeters away from his face.

"Oh lighten up Kevin," I say laughing as Joe moves his hands all around Kevin's face.

"Well aren't we in a good mood," Joe says smirking at me.

"Duh, Of course I am." I say as we pull up to the front entrance of the airport. I am so excited, no ECSTATIC that Belkis is coming. I have been trying to get her to come out here for years now, but she has always too busy. I haven't seen her in over 3 years. I just can't wait to just grab her and give her the biggest hug. She is my best friend in the whole wide world, my life line when times get tough (yeah you're thinking how tough can life be when you're living you dream, but believe me they can get rough), she's one of the only people who will tell me how it is, she never treats me different because I am a rock star. She doesn't even see me as a rock star, she just sees me as Nick Jonas, the 14 year old boy from Wycoff New Jersey.

"We'll be right out Rob, were just going to run in and meet Belkis at her gate," Kevin says jumping out of the car.

"Yeah you mean TRY to run in. Just duck your heads and please try not to make a scene. I really don't feel like fending off crazed teenage girls on my day off." Big Rob sighs from the driver seat.

"Alright will do," I laugh, getting out of the back seat grabbing the huge bouquet of flowers we (and when I say "we" I really mean I) bought for her. We quickly run into the airport ducking our heads trying to stay out of the view of the paparazzi.

"She's at gate A7," Kevin says looking at the board of incoming flights.

"Hey Nick do you think you will, um you know be able to recognize I mean, you know, do you think you know she has… well changed?" Joe asks as we pose for a few pictures while walking to her gate.

"JOE!" Kevin gasps over dramatically as ever.

"WHAT? I mean I know you were thinking it, I just asked it. You know I love Belkis like a sister; I am just saying, you know she was never the… well prettiest flower in the bouquet." Joe says waving and winking to a few pretty girls as we past them.

I roll my eyes at his action and statement, "Ok you know and I know she was never the best looking girl, BUT that never bothered me. I have been her best friend since the 1st grade. It doesn't matter what she looks like or _what _she likes, she's my best friend."

"Well said Nick," Kevin nods, giving Joe the evil eye, as we get to gate A7. I am so excited. I cant stop smiling as I look around looking for her, but I can't seem to find her.

"Whoa, smoking hot chick coming this way," Joe says mouth wide open.

"Joe, not now I cant find Belkis- whoa" I cut off turning around. Suddenly I see a beautiful girl with brown hair walking towards me distracted as if she is looking for someone. Wow not only Joe was right she is more than "smoking hot" shes gorgeous.

"wwwow… Joe she is just… wow." I say still staring mouth wide open.

The gorgeous leggy brown haired girl stops and bites her lip still looking for someone. I must look like an idiot because I cant stop staring at her.

After what probably was like 2 minutes of just staring at her I snap back into reality. "I-I-I should probably call Belkis," I stutter trying to regain my composure.

"yeah, haha, you should," Joe laughs at my obvious gawking of the girl.

I dial Belkis I can't stop looking at the Girl. She's wearing a tanktop under a flanel shirt, her and Belkis would be great friends, Belkis loves long flanels. She also has what looks to be a speck on her left hazel eye. That so weird Belkis has the same thing on her eye. What a weird coincidence. As I look down I see she has a small scar on the inside of her right knee. Weird Belkis used to have a scar I think right there from when Joe pushed her out of a tree house (I know what a gentleman) but that cant be Belkis…

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted when I hear the faint ringtone of

Black keys. Its obviously Belkis' ring tone, that's my little nerd. Excitedly I look around to see where that sound is coming from, but I don't see anyone with glasses or braces. Suddenly I see the leggy girl dig into her purse and look at the caller id with a smile… oh my god it can't be. She puts the phone up to her ear and says "yellow!" in belkis's bubbly voice. Oh. My. God. That's. Belkis. Alex. Mejia. MY BELKIS! I am speechless. What happened to the glasses! What happened to the frizzy hair? WHERE ARE THE BRACES! The shy, awkward, ugly duckling I left 3 years ago is now a, drop-dead gorgeous smoking hot swan. (A swan that has legs that go on for miles I might add.)

"Jo- Jo- Joe, that's Bellz," I stammer still in shock still holding the phone.

Joe turns to me mouth wide open, "You. Are. Lying."

"NO, dude. THAT'S BELKIS." I say trying to regain my composure, "looks she's got that freckle on her left eye and that scar on the inside of her knee from when you pushed her out of the tree house"

"It was an accident!" Joe says furrowing his brow.

"That's not the point. What is the point is that girl is Belkis!" I whisper trying to cover the phone.

"Kevin, Kevin, KEVIN," Joe says tugging Kevin forcefully turning him around, "LOOK AT BELKIS!"

"Hello Nicks… are you there?" Belkis says on the phone still.

"Joe relax- WHOA," Kevin says with the same look on his face, the look of pure shock, that Joe and I both had.

"Th- Th- That is…" Kevin stammers.

"NICK, BELKIS IS STILL ON THE PHONE!" Joe whisper yells at me.

"Turn around," I manage to say and hang up quickly.

"Turn around?" Joe asks confused, "Really that's all you could get out?"

I give Joe an annoyed look and see Belkis hang up confused and turn around. The second we lock eyes I know its my Belkis. Her confused face melts into a stunning smile.

"Joe! Kevin! NICK!" Belkis yells. She drops her stuff and starts running towards us, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Bellz!" I yell running to her. She jumps into my arms and I spin her around giving her the biggest hug. Everything just seems to go back the way they used to. She fits right in arms, her hair smells exactly like the way she did as kids. Ah oh I have missed my Bellz. When I put her down she has tears in her eyes.

I wipe them laughing, "Bellz don't cry, Joe's not that ugly".

She laughs then hugs me again resting her chin on my shoulder as if it just fits there, like a puzzle piece and whispers in my ear, "I have missed you so much Nick. I can't believe I'm seeing you. I mean I can't believe I'm here."

"Hey, a promise is a promise. I told you I would bring you out here best friend" I say squeezing her tighter, whispering in her ear, "we're inseparable".

Joe suddenly comes over carrying all her stuff and breaks up our embrace.

"Joe!" she squeals suddenly, jumping to him giving him a hug.

"Sissy you have really changed. I mean you look so good now! I mean…" Joe says idiotically. (Sissy is short for sister, Joe gave her that name right after he pushed her out of the treehouse).

"JOE!" I yell at him giving him an evil glare.

"Oh please! Don't worry about it. You don't think I know I was ugly!" She says turning to Kevin giving him a hug, "I was possibly the ugliest kid ever. I am glad you noticed I changed Joe."

Turning toward Joe she sarcastically says "I mean you have changed too Joe, obviously not for the better"

"OH! Poned Joe!," I joke putting my arm around her as we walk to the car.


	3. seeing my family

Chapter 3:

Nick's POV

"So tell me everything about your life" Belkis turns to me excitedly after getting outside about to get into the car.

"Whoa lets not get ahead of ourselves we have 4 weeks together you know," I say laughing at her, "Oh I forgot these are for you". I hand her the huge bouquet and her face just lights up.

"BOYS! You guys didn't have to get me flowers! You are too nice to me!" she says genuinely.

"It was my pleasure," Joe says in a fake British accent.

'Oh really Joe? Because I specifically remember you just signing your name to the card and Nick picking them out" Kevin laughs.

"Technicalities, technicalities" Joe responds.

"Well thank you then Nick" Belkis turns to me with a huge smile.

"Oh it was nothing," I say almost blushing. I don't know why I keep getting so tense. It's just BELKIS, my Belkis, my best friend, the girl I have known since 1st grade through thick and thin. She's just changed so much.

"WHOA," Belkis yelps as she trips trying to get her suitcases over the curb.

She obviously hasn't changed that much.

"Let me get that for you," Big Rob laughs grabbing her suitcases, "you must be the infamous Belkis, I have heard a lot about you."

"I hope it's all good!" Belkis laughs, "You must be Big Rob"

"Yes and of course it's all good, Nick hasn't stop talking about you for the past week" Big Rob says rolling his eyes at me.

"Wow thanks man, that's embarrassing," I say trying to joke really actually embarrassed though.

Joe gets into our black escalade first followed by Ryan, and after I help her get in, me. Ryan sits in the middle and I can smell the light fresh flowery smell of her perfume mixed with the same citrus of her shampoo, it's intoxicating…WHAT AM I DOING! SNAP OUT OF IT NICK! This is Belkis my best friend basically my sister since 1st grade. So what if she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen… STOP I have a great girlfriend who I love. Yes, yes I have a girlfriend.

"Ok well now can I ask about your lives?" Belkis asks turning to me with her incredible smile. Man all those years of being a metal mouth really paid off. (GIRLFRIEND NICK GIRLFRIEND).

"Really nothing has changed," Kevin responds from the front.

"Oh really? Really? Is that why I see you guys on TV everyday? And all my friends at home have pictures of my best friends plastered to their walls. And everything I hear your names it's accompanied by screaming? Or the fact that almost every tween girl in the world calls herself Mrs. Jonas? Yeah nothing has changed." She laughs sarcastically.

"Sunshine it has been like that since the day I was born," Joe jokes.

"Weird that's funny I specifically remember you being a huge nerd in school. Dude you hung out with me," Ryan responds.

"Weird I don't remember that," Joe jokes.

"I think what Kevin meant is we are the same people you knew 5 years ago, just a little more well known, I guess you could say" I laugh.

"I mean you could hardcore blackmail us with all the stuff you know about us," Kevin laughs from the front seat.

"That is so true," she laughs, "like the time Joe handed out pills to every kid on the block because he thought it was candy. And your mom had to call poison control, ah good times."

"IT'S A COMMON MISTAKE WITH CHILDREN!" Joe cries jokingly.

"Oh yeah or Kevin how about all the times you made Joe do stuff and then Joe got in trouble, but your mom and dad never believed that you made him do it," she continues.

"Oh yeah haha those were great. For half the stuff they still don't know I made him do it.' Kevin hysterically laughs holding his stomach.

"Oh yeah so funny," Joe mocks kicking the back of Kevin's seat, "especially when I was grounded for legit a straight year."

"Or the time Nick-" Belkis cuts off.

"-Sat around and was a mama's boy?" Joe interrupts.

"Hey sorry I was the perfect child" I gloat turning to Joe to rub it in his face, "mom and dad just loved me the most. I was perfect"

"Oh wait sir," Belkis says with a grin, "you were not so perfect. I have the dirt on you too."

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a curious look.

"Time you broke the window playing baseball and made Joe think Kevin did it and Kevin think Joe did it, and made your parents think both of them did it" she says with huge smirk of satisfaction.

"YOU BROKE THE WINDOW!" Joe and Kevin yell almost in unison turning towards me with shock and anger on their faces.

"BELKIS! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" I ask my mouth open wide in shock.

"Uhh maybe because 1. I know all and 2. You are a terrible liar to me," she laughs giving me a know it all look. She really does know everything about me.

"Dude we STILL get in trouble for that!" Kevin says very upset and shocked from the revealed secret, "mom still holds that over my head!"

"Wow, bitter." Joe huffs as he slouches and folds his arms.

"Well, now that we have gone through some major revelations within the first 30 minutes of you being here, how has your life been?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"blah pretty boring compared to you guys, just school and singing which takes over my life,' She says with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah you told me about that, how is it going? Do you think you'll apply to Juilliard?" I ask trying to catch up on her life.

"I don't know, that's another reason why I am here to take a break from all that and try to figure out what I want to do with my life but I have gotten replies from other recording companies and juliard," She says. I can hear the stress in her voice.

"Are we going to see you hear while you're here," Kevin asks from the front seat, "Nick called a recording studio for you to practice in while you're here"

"KEVIN!" I bark.

"What? You did!" he responds

"Oh Nick! You're so sweet!" she turns to me glowing.

"Yea, I mean I didn't know if you at all wanted to practice. I didn't want you to not be able to accomplish your dreams just because you're visiting me," I say embarrassed.

"Well that's incredibly kind, but I think I am going to take a little break to think things through," she answers still smiling at me.

"Can I ask you a blunt question sissy," Joe luckily interrupts giving me a moment to regain my composure.

"No you can't," Kevin shuts him down.

"No, really its OK, shoot" Belkis laughs.

"When did you get so pretty, because when I last left you… were a lot of metal and braces and kinda nerdy," Joe says finally revealing the elephant in the room, well car.

Kevin yells "JOE YOU ARE SO RUDE I AM ABOUT TO MAKE YOU WALK HOME" as I slap my hand to my forehead. I had a feeling he was going to ask that.

Belkis just laughs and looks at Joe, "I was wondering when you guys would ask. My mom and I had a bet going. I thought you guys would wait like 4 days to get up the nerve to finally ask. My mom had faith in you Joe and said within the first hour, I guess she was right"

"Am I that predictable?" Joe asks a little concerned.

"Well, after you left I had no friends-," Belkis explains

"STOP! You are making me feel so bad" I interrupt. I feel awful just leaving her alone, "You know I feel terrible about that everyday!"

"I know, I know but it's part of the story," Belkis says sympathetically turning to give me and gives it's OK look as she grabs my hand rubs the back of it with her thumb. She looks at me, our eyes lock. She always had beautiful eyes, but no one could ever see them hidden behind her huge glasses. They are a hazel with sparks of brown. We both realize that we have been staring for a few long seconds and she quickly looks away and drops her hand.

"A-anyways," she continues stuttering, "I realized something had to change. So I started singing,acting and playing a few instruments. Actually my mom signed me up for singing, and I hated it at first, I mean I was super awkward. But my mom wouldn't let me quit; the more I sang and the more I practiced I realized I was kind of getting good. So I got serious about singing. Now I do all types, from jazz to Rock, but my strengths are pop,ballad, broadway. singing helped me become more confident and not so shy. I guess you could say I broke out of my shell. I started dressing up a little more and doing my hair, and I some how magically got all that metal out of my mouth, and well the rest is history. But don't worry I am still a huge nerd"

"You still act and stuff right?" I ask

"I mean, yeah here and there. I mean basic stuff I of course still play the drum and guitar still. And I sing, but I am of course no you guys," she says looking down bashfully, pushing a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey!" I say pulling her chin up gently, "you were always a phenomenal musician. I am sure you have only gotten better". She pulls away blushing again.

"Yeah Sis, I mean hello you kinda helped us write most of our first record with Hollywood." Joe says with a "duh" look on his face.

Belkis looks away again turning bright red, she is still so humble.

"Anyways," Kevin continues trying to change the subject seeing that Belkis is getting embarrassed "now that we have asked you all the embarrassing questions, it seams that we are home"

We pull up to our house and the look on Belkis' face is priceless. As the gates open and we drive up the driveway her mouth just drops and her eyes widen.

"Oh. My. GOD. THIS is where you live!" She asks blown away.

"WOW! it's a little different then the last house I was at of yours" she says laughing eyes still wide.

"Hey don't judge us just because of where we live, we are still the same boys" I say helping her out of the car as Big Rob grabs her suitcase.

She gets out of the car and looks around at the exterior of the house still in awe.

"Is that my Belkis?" We hear suddenly coming from the front door, "My only daughter that I haven't seen in years!"

"Mrs. Jonas!" Belkis says running to mom standing in the doorway with open arms.

"I am so glad to finally have my little girl back in my life," she says giving Ryan a huge hug, "its hard having to deal with all these boys"

"I can only imagine," Belkis says jokingly pulling away.

"Mom you realize Sissy actually isn't your daughter," Joe teases taking one of Belkis' suitcases inside.

"Oh Sissy! I haven't heard Joe say that in ages! I remember he gave you that name after he pushed you out the tree house." Mom laughs reminiscing

"Ok, why does everyone keep bringing that up! I said I was sorry!" Joe yells from inside

"But Belkis is the closest thing I have to daughter," mom says holding Belkis' hands looking at her up and down, "and look how gorgeous you have gotten! You are such a beauty!"

"Oh why thank you Mrs. Jonas, you are too kind" Belkis says blushing again.

"Now the exterior matches the interior," I say giving Belkis a wink as I take one of her suitcase inside. She giggles the most adorable giggle I have ever heard and looks away bashfully. This could be a very interesting 4 weeks.


	4. take that gomez

Chapter 4

Belkis' POV

This could be a very interesting next 4 weeks. I didn't realize how deep my feelings for Nick were until I saw him waiting for me at the airport. He was just standing there with his hand in his pocket giving me that classic Nick smirk staring at me with those intense eyes. My insides felt like they were melting, I just had to drop all my stuff and run to him, I just collapsed in his arms. I feel like something has changed between us. Not in a bad way, but in a good way almost. I feel like every time we look at each other, touch, or talk there is something there. But I mean I think it's just me having not seen him in years, and all those feelings just coming back to me. I just need to pull myself together and not let my feelings get the better of me.

After putting my stuff in my guest room (I should say my guest suite, their house is huge!) I walk out into the kitchen to see Nick standing in the kitchen giving his mom a hug like the little momma's boy he is. As Mrs. Jonas walks away, he then turns to me and smiles standing there in his perfect fitting V-neck sweater and jeans looking more incredible than any photo I have seen of him… I just want to grab him and kiss him and tell him I have loved him since the 1st grade… BELKIS PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER.

Before my knees give out and my heart stops I sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen still staring at him trying to look cool. He comes over and embraces me and I melt right into his arms not ever wanting ever let go. He kisses me on the forward and I can feel my skin tingle all the way down to my toes. Letting go, he sits down in the chair right next to me. I try to wipe the smirk off my face so he doesn't realize that I am head over heels in love with him.

"So when am I going to meet Ms Gomez," I ask although it kills me, trying to be less obvious about my love for him.

"Funny you should ask best friend," He says with a grin (my heart flips maybe he is just going to tell me he loves me too), "she is on her way over to meet you. She's very excited to meet the infamous Belkis." Crap. My heart sinks, I guess my theory was wrong.

"Great!" I say faking a smile, "I can't wait to meet her." Nick has told me all about her. She seems like the perfect girl for him genuine, down to earth, sophisticated, mature… and totally boring! OK well that last point was just my opinion, but from what Nick has told me she seems cute and bubbly, but no fun. Nick needs someone goofy, crazy, and spontaneous… ME! OK again that last point was my opinion but you get the picture.

"Good, I am glad I really want you two to be friends," Nick continues getting up and moving over the Kitchen counter, grabbing his blood sugar meter, "she can you know show you around and do all that girl stuff you guys do."

"Oh I don't want to bother her. Really it's fine I can just hang here while you guys do your thing. I know you're busy," I respond watching him poke his finger.

"Belkis Alex Mejia," Nick says giving me a stern gaze, looking up from his meter, "I did not invite you all the way out here for 4 weeks if I didn't want to hang out with you every single second of the those 4 weeks. You are my best friend. You are my priority. I am going to make time for you. Now stop thinking that I am forcing myself to hang out with you!"

"Ok, Ok," I say stomach flipping with flattery, "I just didn't know what your schedule was or anything. I mean you're a rock star"

"So! That doesn't mean anything and you should know that! It's the same Nick Jonas you sat next to in 1st grade," he says with a smile putting away his meter and grabbing an apple juice from the fridge.

"I know! I know! Don't worry I wont mention it again!" I say giving up even though I still feel like I am bothering him.

Nick comes back over and sits in the chair next to me. Our knees touch and my heart stops, Nick doesn't even flinch. (I guess it's just a one way feeling then).

"I remember when you got diagnosed with Diabetes," I say staring at him chugging an apple juice, "and now look at you! You have it all under control and you even have your own charity and everything!"

Putting down the now finished bottle Nick laughs, "Oh yeah just saving the world one bottle of apple juice at a time."

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" I joke teasingly hitting him.

"haha I know I know," he laughs, "I cant believe you were still friends with me when I got diagnosed. I mean I was just so mean and crabby. I couldn't get my levels under control."

Remembering those really rough days I respond, "Yea I mean you were kind of really mean, but I knew it wasn't because you were a mean person. I just knew that the diabetes was making you that way."

"I really don't think I could have gotten through that with out you Bellz," Nick says grabbing for my hand and giving it a squeeze. I cant help but feel like my whole bodies being turned upside down and my heart is exploding out of my chest. I look up and I see that he is staring at me the same smitten way I stare at him. As I gaze into his eyes I can see that he just might feel the same way about me…

"AHEM!" I hear suddenly causing us both to jump and turn red, "and who is this Nickels". It's Selena Gomez herself. She is standing in the kitchen doorway hand on her itty-bitty hips in black skinny jeans, a white V-neck and a long grey cardigan looking a little unnerved. (Great probably not the best first impression on my best friend's girlfriend). But wow she is really, really beautiful… crap I'm screwed.

"Sel," Nick says quickly getting up, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I was just reminiscing with Belkis that's all. I haven't seen her in years, and she's very excited to meet you."

"HI, I am Belkis. I have heard so much great things about you. Its nice to finally meet you," I say holding out my hand trying to make a better impression. But Selena doesn't shake it, she is just staring at me mouth gaping. Is there something on my face? Why is she staring at me? I retract my hand and look around to see if anything is wrong.

"Hey Selly why don't you come into the living room real quick so we can chat," Nick says breaking the awkward silence, pulling her into the next room. Selena's mouth is still wide open, and Nick gives me an "I don't know what's wrong with her kind of look". This cant be good.

"Sel what wrong? Why aren't you speaking to Belkis?" I can hear Nick ask from the other room

"That. Is. Belkis?" She asks still in shock, "You're best friend from New Jersey? I thought Belkis WOULD BE A BOY! I mean it would have been nice if you had warned me that the "one person who you are closest to in the whole entire would," if I quoted you right just so happened to be a very good looking girl!"

SELENA THINKS I'M PRETTY? Is she jealous of me! NICK SAYS THAT IM THE ONE PERSON HE IS CLOSEST TO IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! My heart starts pounding and my knees feel so weak I have to sit back down. No Belkis, this is not a good thing. I have to be friends with Selena I tell myself, even though I cant help gloating just a little.

"Selena," I hear Nick respond, "I thought I made it clear that Belkis is a girl, I am sorry I made you think otherwise."

I pear around the corner into the living room and see Nick grab her and pull her into his arms. I do not like this.

"Don't worry," he says kissing her forehead (I really don't like this), "you know you're my girl. Selly I love you, now can you please be nice to Belkis and help her out. I want to make her feel comfortable she's my best friend."

"Ok, Ok," she says still in his arms standing on her tip toes and kisses nick on the lips (I feel like someone just stabbed me in the stomach), "I will do it for you. I am sorry it just caught me a little off guard that's all. I hope she doesn't think I am crazy."

Selena turns away from Nick after giving him another kiss and takes his hand and starts leading him back into the kitchen. I quickly run back into the chair I was sitting and try to look like I didn't hear a word they said. I sit down and quickly grab a magazine across the table and pretend to be reading it.

"Um Belkis" I hear sweetly spinning in my chair to see Selena's thin fingers interlocked in Nicks smiling at me, "I am sorry about that, can we start over?"

Getting up from my chair I answer enthusiastically, "yea of course!", forcing a smile and holding out my hand. I introduce myself again "Hi, I am Belkis".

Letting go of Nick's hand she shakes my hand "Hi, I am Selena Gomez, I have heard a lot about you. Nick speaks incredibly highly of you."

"Hey, stop embarrassing me!" Nick jokes wrapping his hand around her waist. Selena giggles and looks up smitten at Nick. This could be a very long and painful 4 weeks.

Suddenly Kevin's voice echoes on the intercom "Nick! We have a phone interview get up here"

"Well that's my cue to leave, I will be right back," Nick says leaving, kissing Selena on the lips and giving me a nooggie (yes that's right a noogie, demoralizing), "you two bond while I am gone."

As Nick leaves, I turn to Selena and smile. There is an awkward silence and Selena comes and sits in the chair next to me. I sit back down and she tries to strike up a conversation "so you knew Nick from Jersey right?"

"Yep, I sat next to him in 1st grade and we have been best friends ever since," I answer the air is still very tense.

"Hey I am just going to come out and say it, I am really sorry that I kind of freaked when I saw you. I mean I just wasn't expecting a pretty girl to be standing in the kitchen. I mean Nick said his best friend was yeah a singer, and wore glasses and braces so you can kinda see why I was thrown off guard," Selena describes trying to break the awkwardness.

Wow thanks Nick for describing me so flatteringly and making all your friends thinking I am a boy! I guess we really are in a strictly friend zone. I am also not really sure how to take Selena's comments.

"Um yea, I can see how that is confusing, but don't worry lets just put it behind us. It would be nice to have a girl friend why I am here. These boys can be a handful," I say trying to lighten the mood. OK I realize I need to be nicer to Selena. I really don't have any reason not to like her (other than the fact that she is dating Nick, but I'm going to have to just get over it). I can't hate her just because I am jealous of her, besides she seems really cute and we could be really good friends.

"Oh yes they can be a handful," she laughs relaxing in her seat, "it can an adventure sometimes hanging out with them all the time, and always being over here." Is she trying to brag to me or something? OK Belkis, Belkis stop, that's the jealousy talking.

"Haha, oh yes. Believe me. I know. Growing up with them it was no different. Kevin used to tease me so much, and Joe would just push me out of things, and Nick was… well always Nick." I laugh and explain.

She laughs too, but it has a hint of fakeness. "Yeah, well that was a really long time ago. I mean some things have changed. They all tease me and Joe longer pushes girls out of things."

Whoa, is she trying to say that she is closer to the boys than me? Girlfriend I grew up with them for over 15 years. I have been there from the start. I think I know them a little bit better than her. But I have to get her the benefit of the doubt; she's probably just insecure about another girl being here and close with her boyfriend.

I laugh (ok it's a little fake) right back, "I am glad to see that Joe has grown up a bit. See this scar right here," I point to the back of my leg, "that's from Joe pushing me out a tree house. When I asked him why he did it he told me it was because I was his sister. Some brother right"

She laughs again, even faker than before, and has a slight sneer on her face. "They used to call you their sister? That's so cute! I guess I kind of have that position filled now." She says with a huge smirk on her face.

WHAT? BITCH please (excuse my language), but does she think that she is the boy's sister! Sunshine they call me SISSY! Mrs. Jonas calls me her daughter! WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS!

"Oh really?" I ask trying to sound friendly, "Do the boys have a nickname for you too then?"

"Yea I mean they call me Selly or Sel, they're so cute!" She says sounding superior

"Aww that is cute! Well Nick calls me Bellz and all the boys call me Sissy, you know short for _sister_" I respond smirking. Her face drops and she glares at me. Two can play this game girl.

"That's adorable! I bet they haven't called you that since like the 3rd grade right," she says fake friendly voice. She is obviously trying to bring me down.

"Oh no he called me that this morning! And when I talked to him on the phone the other night. He basically still calls me that all the time still." I retort just as overly fake friendly.

"Oh Joe! Mrs. Jonas and I joke about the boys all the time. She calls me chica! I love her!" She says even faker. She thinks she can one up me on the boys. HA! Does she now realize that I have 14 years over her with the boys.

"Well Mrs. Jonas calls me not only her daughter, but her little one. She is pretty much my second mom," I say with a smirk. The look on Selena's face is priceless, she goes from shock to anger very quickly. She is about to respond when the boys come down and thankfully interrupt us.

"Look here my two favorite girls bonding," Nick says smiling at me and going over to Selena kissing her on the top of the head. Selena looks at me with a smirk.

"Yep, I was just telling her some old stories about you two from Jersey," I say trying to sound happy, to humor Nick.

"OH God please don't Sissy," I look over at Selena she is glaring at me, I can't help but snicker, "you know everything about us. All our most embarrassing moments." Joe jokes coming over putting his hand around my shoulders. Still sitting down I put my hand around his waist and rest my head on the side of his torso and smile at Selena. HA!

"Well we have to get going to a photo shoot Sel," Nick says looking down at her, "Bellz you are coming with us." I give Selena another smirk and she is burning red.

"But I hope you guys hang out sometime!" Nick says looking at me with his gorgeous toothy smile that rarely anyone ever sees.

"Yes of course!" Selena say overly friendly, obviously fake, "I was just about to get her number!"

"Oh yea! Please give me a call!" I say with a huge smile. I am going to have to try to be nice to her, for Nick's sake.

After we exchange numbers she turns to Nick and jumps into his arms, "I love you Nickles," she says kissing him.

"whoa, I love you too Selly," he says putting her down a tad frazzled. She turns to me and gives me a huge grin. She's just trying to make me jealous.

"Lets go bestie," I say to Nick reaching for his hand.

"Coming bestie," he says stepping in front of me bending down waiting for me to jump on his back like we used to. I look back at Selena, smile and jump on his back. He grabs my legs and walks out the door. I look back and see Selena's mouth wide-open eyes filled with rage. I rest my chin on Nick's shoulders. Take that Ms. Gomez


End file.
